1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a deburring apparatus. In more particular, the present invention relates to a deburring apparatus capable of reducing the contamination of a working place caused by noise and foreign matters produced in a deburring work while automatically removing burrs produced when a metallic product or a non-metallic product is molded or cut.
2. Description of the Related Art
in general, in order to remove burrs of a workpiece, as disclosed in Korean Patent Unexamined Publication No. 10-2009-0132935, a worker has manually performed a deburring work by using a drilling tool or a hand tool such as sand paper. In addition, in a case that an automation arrangement has a very complex internal shape, the mechanical design of the automation arrangement to remove burrs is very difficult. Accordingly, the burrs have been manually removed.
However, a scheme to manually remove the burrs may increase the time and cost to manufacture a finished product.
In addition, since the automation arrangement to remove burrs is not provided, most manufacturing cost is caused by the manual work of removing the burrs, and the quality of the manufactured product is not uniform.
Meanwhile, when an automation arrangement is used in order to remove the burrs, the position (coordinates) of the burrs randomly distributed must be designated. To this end, robotics must be employed for automation. However, this cannot actually make many difficulties.